


外勤风险

by narraci



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 他应当在看到员工福利里的那份高额保单时就引起警惕的。但他并没有在意这一条，他光看到那些旅游啊风光啊弹性工作时间啊直面大人物啊生日会啊直升机啊……





	外勤风险

麦克发觉自己被困在了马斯顿荒原，躲在一棵树后面，夜幕一声招呼也没打就降临了，狗腿子冷风也飕飕地紧随着他。

圆颅党都走了，没来得及撤退的保皇党还留在战场上，考虑到他们都死了，他们实在也没有什么其他地方可去。

“萨姆，就不能找个人来接我吗？”麦克冷得瑟瑟发抖，老天在上他只在衬衫外面套了件防弹马甲就跑出来了，这只是个短途报道而已，他理当在晚上七点前就回到自己温暖的沙发上的。

“技术正在维修，麦克，他们预计……明天就能够修好了。”

“明天！我今天怎么办！”

虽然看不见，但麦克敢肯定萨姆在连线另一头耸了耸肩，“萨姆！”

“我在这儿，麦克，鲍勃也在这儿，他确信他能帮上点忙，毕竟他从电视台建成前就在了肯定见过不少这种故障，（‘我听见了萨姆！’）但维修人员觉得他在帮倒忙，二十分钟前就把他赶出来了。”

“鲍勃不能来吗？”麦克有些期冀地问。

“鲍勃已经很久很久很久很久……很久没有出过外勤了，他的执照可能都过期了，要办这些手续他起码得一个月之后才能到你那儿。”

“那多米尼克？杰茜卡？”

“多米在古罗马出差，搞他没有人看好的大谍报项目，杰茜正在休年假，今年第五次了，我觉得她可能是在变相罢工。”

“我真不敢相信，居然找不到一个有时间旅行执照的人来接我，隔壁那个种花的小子呢？”

“艾伦在伦敦轰炸中受了点伤，在医院呢。”

“噢，抱歉，他没事吧？”

“没事，只是脚趾骨折。”

麦克翻了个白眼。

“哦，麦克，你在马斯顿荒原，那么多死人身上你肯定能找点什么保暖的。”

“不，萨姆，不，我还没有到这一步，我不想到这一步，真希望我不在这儿！”

麦克用力搓着自己的手臂，在自己衬衫和牛仔裤的口袋里摸索，企图找点吃的，他提醒自己记得下次出外勤必须带上储备粮。

尽管没有吃的，麦克的口袋也不是空空如也，里面有笔，记事本，钥匙，线头，零钱，纽扣，拉环和一张名片。

麦克翻过名片，他拿到这张名片有半个月了，D.I. 博恩斯探长，办公室就在糟糕新闻的楼下，在怀特利的楼上。

也许正是给博恩斯打电话的好时机。

他是在急诊候诊室碰到博恩斯探长的，身上插着二十支箭，再次深刻考虑起自己选择职业时的轻率。

人人都觉得当记者是个不错的选择，这差不多是个家族传统，而且萨姆先在电视台里找了份工作，他父母大约觉得萨姆能帮他说上几句好话。

实际上是一点也没有，麦克糊里糊涂地递交了简历，糊里糊涂地通过了面试，糊里糊涂地被分到了历史电视台糟糕新闻记者部。

他应当在看到员工福利里的那份高额保单时就引起警惕的。

但他并没有在意这一条，他光看到那些旅游啊风光啊弹性工作时间啊直面大人物啊生日会啊直升机啊……

所以最后他就只得胸口插着二十根箭，从温泉关战役中落荒而逃。

麦克走进医院时，几乎所有人都忍不住要看他一眼，好像一只活刺猬溜达过去了。

然后他在急诊看到了博恩斯。

小伙子顶着七十年代的复古发型，穿着七十年代的过时风衣，硬是在椅子上拗出七十年代流行的硬汉姿势，大约就是一条腿横着搁在另一条腿上，手臂延伸到另一张椅背上，攥着一张纸，嘴里哼着老流行歌曲。

“哇哦！”博恩斯回头瞧见麦克时，吓得差点跳起来，他本能地伸手去口袋里掏便携式录音机，“一、二、三、四……十八、二十！二十支箭，仍然没有倒下……抱歉，职业习惯。”看见麦克的脸色后博恩斯讪讪地关掉录音机慌忙塞回口袋。

“啊，是的，职业危害。”麦克耸了耸肩，小心地挪开箭尾，在头发深色的小伙子身边坐了下来，博恩斯有双大眼睛，也有个大鼻子，但组合在一起却很顺眼。

“我刚从个命案现场回来，所以有点……他的亲属往他胸口插了十七支箭，把他的头骨挖了出来，完全破坏了现场，真是不懂为什么要派我过去，”博恩斯皱着眉头，随即双手上下在口袋里翻找了半天，掏出一张纸片，“博恩斯探长，这是我名片，如果你再碰到……这种事情，”博恩斯手指画了个圈，“可以打我电话。”

“历史重案调查组？啊，我听说他们招了些‘历史员工’……”

“1975年。”博恩斯探长笑起来，露出一排牙齿。

“迈克尔·皮博迪，2012年，叫我麦克就行，糟糕历史电视台外勤记者。”麦克在‘外勤’两个字上咬了重音。

“啊，”博恩斯感同身受地点了点头，“外勤。”

博恩斯没有说出口的是外勤代表沼泽毒气屎屁尿，不过麦克听得出博恩斯懂这短短两个字之中蕴含的广博含义。

“博恩斯探长探长？”麦克仔细看着名片。

“D.I. 博恩斯探长，”博恩斯重新念了一遍，“注意断句，D.I. 博恩斯探长。”

麦克有些迷惑地看着他。

“道格拉斯·伊万·博恩斯探长，你看我名字的缩写正好是探长，所以……”

“要是你不是探长那就尴尬了对吧？”

“博恩斯探长警员……啊是有点尴尬。”

“也许你可以考虑换种字体，这里‘探长’和‘D.I.’……”

“试过，没什么用其实。”

之后有几秒他们谁都没说话。

“你是来？”麦克率先打破了沉默。

“他们要派我去中世纪，所以我得先来打疫苗，你看看，”博恩斯把手中的纸杵到麦克眼前晃悠，苦着脸说，“那么长一串。”

“啊，不喜欢打针是吧？中世纪，我知道，去过那儿，伤寒，黑死病，天花，数不清的瘟疫啊，当中掺几件谋杀案根本没人会注意是不是？”麦克了然地说，目光扫过验单项目。

“在我面前可不行，罪案在我眼前无所循形。”博恩斯举起两根手指做了个盯的手势。

“这上面没有天花疫苗。”麦克突然说。

“什么？”博恩斯问。

“你是1975年来的，他们总是会搞错这种事，你在1975年打过天花疫苗吗？一般他们不会重复注射天花疫苗，因为你知道，我们都打过，如果你是1940年来的，他们八成就会记得给你加上了。”

“啊，我想我没有……最好加上这一项，是吗？”博恩斯低头看着自己攥在手里的纸。

“相信我，中世纪，呵呵。”

“嗨，谢谢了伙计！”博恩斯用力拍了拍麦克的肩膀。

“我有个同事非常清楚这类事情。”麦克咳了两声，前两天鲍勃·黑尔才跟他抱怨过医疗系统的混乱，尤其是对于‘历史员工’的细节忽略，鲍勃的问题就在于他知道得太多了。

“我想该到你了。”博恩斯用手肘捅了捅麦克。

麦克“嗷”了声，博恩斯小声说“抱歉”，赶紧轻抚麦克的手臂。

走进诊疗室前，麦克想起了什么，“别嫌我多嘴，不过以防你没发现，这儿是急诊室，注射室在另一头。”

“我靠，我说为什么总是没动静呢，你们的建筑实在有点令人晕头转向，”博恩斯害羞地笑笑，手放在耳边做了个电话的手势，“记得给我打电话啊。”

博恩斯真是挺不错的，笑容十分好看，麦克想，唯一的缺点就是太老派了，还有脑子似乎不大灵光。

 

***

 

“被害人全是被一个精神明显失常的偏执狂罗马皇帝谋害。”

麦克用一种略沉的富有磁性的嗓音念道。

“这报告到底有什么问题？”博恩斯叼着吸管，下巴搁在桌子上问。

“啊。”麦克调整了下坐姿。

“我已经改了五次了，老大就是不满意。”博恩斯试图把腿翘上来，但空间不够大只好算了。

“呃，我可以帮你改改，”麦克耸耸肩，“‘偏执狂’，还可以，‘精神明显失常’，这就属于臆测了，不适合出现在这类报告里。”

“真的，你可以？那可真是太好了！”

“当然可以，你把我从马斯顿荒原上面接回来，还给我买了个披萨，让我不至于裹着死尸取暖过夜，绝对值得一杯好咖啡，还有一份好报告，好吧，咖啡也许没有那么‘好’，但报告绝对是好的。”

“啊……星巴克，对吧，这是你们工作的地方？让我想起我们的小酒馆，酒吧……随便什么，我们也在里面写报告，还有喝酒，唱歌，群殴……美好的日子啊。”博恩斯露出笑容，灿烂得好比透过星巴克的落地窗照进来的阳光。

选个靠窗的位置是正确的，麦克想，决定无视群殴这种词汇。

“这个是什么字？”麦克指着报告上的一块污渍问。

博恩斯凑过去看了半天，皱起眉头，“我也不记得了，那种小酒馆的桌子很油腻，你知道，抹布擦来擦去就这么一块，你能从报告上看出午饭，实际上，一份报告就是一份历史，你今天吃了洋葱还是香肠，炸鱼还是薯条，啤酒还是苹果汁……可以闻出来……”

“不，不，算了，”麦克从包里抽出他银色的笔记本电脑，“只是重写一份，很快的。”

“你会把卡利古拉举着斧子砍我的事情也写进去吗？”

“哦，他还这么干了？”

“是啊，可是老大说我太大惊小怪了，他说，这毕竟是卡利古拉，不然我还期待会发生什么？送上有草莓蛋糕的下午茶吗？”说着博恩斯咯咯笑起来。

“有点像惊险小说啊，是不是？”

“我老大就是这么说的！”

“我是说，你这份报告写得有点像惊险小说。”

“哦，噢，这样，现在我懂他的意思了。”

“不是说这有什么不好，这很好，你写得不错，就是可能……不太适合……作为结案报告。”

麦克边说边点开文档，摸着下巴，凝视着博恩斯那份皱巴巴、泛黄、有着可疑污渍的报告。

 

***

 

博恩斯叼着星冰乐的吸管在位子上扭来扭去，他喜欢酒吧角落的位置，灯光昏暗，他独自一人缩着写着他的小说，旁边一杯冰镇啤酒和黑布丁。

21世纪有点太光明了，室外更拥挤而室内更宽敞。

周围的落地玻璃让里面的人和外面的人都一览无遗。

麦克坐在那儿敲敲打打有二十分钟了，时不时皱着眉头对着他那份报告嘀嘀咕咕，他那杯咖啡已经温凉，麦克在咖啡里加了很多糖和很多奶，低咖啡因拿铁，博恩斯个人比较喜欢黑咖啡，不加糖，不加奶，七十年代硬汉侦探标配。

博恩斯已经走到了十字路口，他这个月的破案率为零，事实上，他这六个月以来的破案率一直是零，他装模作样地在黑板上涂涂写写的。

老大对他失望透顶，他都能听见失望落在地上砸在墙上的声音，但他也无法对此做出什么辩解。

开膛手杰克不是他的案子，暗黑版福尔摩斯也不是他的案子，再说那个案子已经破了，穷凶极恶的杀人犯总是会犯一些低级错误，他们从来不是因为杀人案被抓住，他们由于在农场偷鸡，骗人买些不存在的保险被逮捕。博恩斯遇不到这种事，他总是面对一些没有人想要的玩意儿，他们的时代还没有什么DNA检验技术，没有DNA的检索系统，确实的证据少得可怜，博恩斯只能通过谈话收集线索，更没有人通知他古罗马的危险级别已经提高到了“你是个好人，我们会想念你的”，和中世纪一样。

麦克在某个深夜给他打了个电话，抖抖索索地在另外一头说急切需要他的帮助。

“搞定了，四页，标准格式版报告！”麦克欣喜地道，“我发到你邮箱了。”

“你有我邮箱？”

“你的名片上有。”

“喔，你是说电子邮箱，他们还给了我个电子邮箱？我是说，好的，好的，我会去查的。”博恩斯挠了挠厚厚的头发。

“要是你不会查邮箱，我们也可以找个地方打印出来。”麦克有些小心地说。

“没问题，我们还是打出来吧。”博恩斯不在乎地说，他对电子产品不太在行。

“也许你该尝试写小说，你试过写小说吗？”麦克拿起他的甜咖啡喝了口。

“你认真的吗？”博恩斯笑了，“你看过我的结案报告吗？你手上拿的是我的惊险小说。”

“不，不，我是说，认真地写小说，专门写小说，”麦克耸耸肩，圆眼睛热乎乎地瞧着博恩斯，“把写小说当作你的工作。”

博恩斯倒没有想过这个，他确实有那么点文学梦，哪个探长没文学梦呢？探长们都是福尔摩斯的华生，他们描写一些奇特的案件，偶尔在报纸上占个豆腐块也就足够了。

以小说为生？不，这从来不值得考虑。

但麦克说得那么认真，那么热切，目光直视着他，把这个念头种进了博恩斯的脑海里。

 

***

 

博恩斯气坏了，他认定维多利亚是英国历史上最糟糕的时代，维多利亚处在乔治和爱德华之间，差不多是两个时代之间的过渡段，一个时代的糟糕结尾和一个时代血腥的开始，混合在一起就是极端糟糕。

他的破案率再糟糕一些就会变成负数了，零很简单，不过如何把零变成负数并没有博恩斯想的那么简单。

老大已经给他下了最后通牒。

“福尔摩斯也死过一次。”麦克在厨房里说。

喔对，这里是麦克的家，所以有一个麦克的厨房。好消息是麦克会做皇家松饼，不确定哪里来的配方，大概属于工作便利。博恩斯没有想到麦克是那种居家的类型，平时更愿意待在家里，他以为一个以前往历史上最危险的场所为职业的记者在家里是待不住的，而事实是，麦克在家里非常待得住，他压根儿不情愿到任何地方去，所以博恩斯带着他的报告来麦克的家里找麦克。

除了今天，今天博恩斯没带报告，带了瓶黑麦啤酒，来自他最喜爱的小酒馆，买的时候瓶子上还附着水珠。麦克刚从中世纪回来，博恩斯非常讨厌中世纪，麦克持保留意见，毕竟有好些挺好玩的玩意儿都在中世纪，博恩斯指出有很多致命的东西也都在中世纪，不过他们决定求同存异。

坏消息是他被停职了，所以他没什么地方可去，他不想一个人孤零零地坐在阴暗小酒馆的阴暗角落产生一些极其阴暗的念头，比如他到底还有多少存款，和他还能从事什么工作，二十一世纪是否会给他提供失业救济金。

抱着麦克的沙发上的柔软的靠垫确实对他的心理有好处，电视里在放BBC的某个动物纪实节目，博恩斯并没有太大的兴趣。

“你是说那个维多利亚时代最伟大的虚构侦探的虚构死亡？”博恩斯在“虚构”这个词上加了两次重音，“我是真实的，麦克，我是说，要是我死了，我就死了，要是我被停职，我就会挨饿，挨饿之后会死。”

“不，博恩斯，我是说死亡是真实的，只有人物是虚构的，”麦克从厨房里出来，手里端着苹果派，“啊，你已经倒好啤酒了。”

麦克脱掉手套坐在博恩斯身边。

“这垫子真不错。”博恩斯说。

“萨姆买的。”

“萨姆今天不在？”

“她和鲍勃出去看电影了，《埃及艳后和安东尼》，鲍勃肯定一路都在吐槽剧情各种不科学，希望萨姆这次不要用领带勒他的脖子了。”

“鲍勃？就是那个万事通是吗，告诉我要打天花疫苗那个？”

“没错，就是他，只有萨姆能让他闭嘴。”麦克把苹果派切开，递给博恩斯一块。

萨姆确实有这种能力，博恩斯满足地咬了一口，“现在我有心情讨论死亡了。”

麦克摸了摸下巴，手肘撑在膝盖上，“为什么柯南·道尔爵士要杀死福尔摩斯，因为他心情不好？还是因为他的父亲病重去世？他不想再继续这部小说了，这才是福尔摩斯的死因，摔下悬崖身亡是不真实的，但福尔摩斯在这段时间内确实死了。”

“福尔摩斯是虚构的，但福尔摩斯确实死了。”博恩斯重复。

“没错，人们为福尔摩斯哀悼，让柯南·道尔爵士很生气，他只是个虚构人物！”

“但死亡是真实的。”

“死亡是真实的，没有什么两样，直到柯南·道尔爵士决定让他活过来。”

“这可不是什么真实人物可能经历的事情。”

“你会活过来的，博恩斯，”麦克扯开嘴角，“你现在好比一个相反的状态，一个真实的人物在经历一场虚构的死亡，所以死亡是可以结束的，死亡一旦结束，你就会获得新的生命。”

“为什么这种话你说起来就显得特别有说服力？尽管我感觉这里面有哪里不对，但我觉得我可以不去管他。”博恩斯挺起胸，打开肩膀，在沙发上坐直，麦克的声音抹去了他心里堵塞着的东西。

“你写的报告都是不错的小说，我是说，不用按调查报告的模式来写他们，甚至不用按照事实来写他们，你可以安插一个凶手，让故事更具有完整性。”

“毕竟读者不喜欢看到一桩悬而未决的凶案。”

“想象一下记者有多讨人厌，我们通知事实，但从来不给人答案。”麦克仰脖喝了口啤酒。

“我能把小说拿来给你看吗？帮我改改错？更符合二十一世纪的语言习惯？”博恩斯问。

“我相信人们会喜欢复古风格的，”麦克眨了个眼，“不过可以，当然可以，随时欢迎。”

“我们也可以去看电影。”博恩斯说。

麦克抬头想了想，天花板还是那个天花板，“没错，我们可以，去你那儿还是我这儿都可以。”


End file.
